freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 3
What? Is? THAT?!! Uhhh, exactly what is in your doorframe when GB kills you in the trailer 00:28, January 28, 2015 (UTC)PirateFox1 it's Freddy's suit and mask --David Olvera (talk) 04:54, February 2, 2015 (UTC) The new animatronic is shadow freddy but... 30 years later only one animatronic you're not fooling anyone. --David Olvera (talk) 00:38, February 9, 2015 (UTC) for five nights at freddys 3 what are the new robots names i dont have the game butin five nights at freddys 3 i kown a robot what you buil sott and this is my 1 time ok i like the can ther be 2 foxy he play golf his jump can be like foxys but and you can do what you can make that robot to look like sarey and this is what want to do what he mees a missing hand and leg but he can sitt jamp ok them have a good time makeing games the game is coming out either Febuary sixth or Febuary 15th more likly to be on the sixth. sorry kid but scott debunked that release date rumor on the green light page --David Olvera (talk) 05:07, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Is the marionette in the FNAF3 trailer jump scare? I was watching the trailer when I saw this. I screenshotted it because I thought you guys might want to see this... The shadow in the doorway behind the terrifying new animatronic looks very simmeler to the Marionette, right? Wolfie25477 (talk) 18:22, January 28, 2015 (UTC)Wolfie25477 stop, stop what you're doing and smash your head in to the wall until you wake up in a hospital and maybe just maybe the brain surgery will have made you smarter --David Olvera (talk) 04:57, February 2, 2015 (UTC) David Olvera that was a little rude. But OP, that's not the Puppet/Marionette, it's an empty Freddy costume hung on a stand.Nick the Endoskeleton (talk) 16:47, February 3, 2015 (UTC) OP is a @!& . --David Olvera (talk) 03:21, February 6, 2015 (UTC) GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF OLVERA!!!!! 18:22, February 13, 2015 (UTC) golden bonnie One thing I noticed is that the new animatronic seems like it dosen't. Have just bonnies ears but, also a chest area that looks simar to freddy's, mostly due to proportion and, the way he tilts in at the player and the arms both look simmalar to chica's. Also if they were all used to make this thing it would explain what happened to them. Why just one animatronic? I expect more soon. Or this may ruin the series. Caleb40043 (talk) 12:00, January 29, 2015 (UTC)Caleb40043 :Two possible things here. The first is a straight-up answer to your question, that one seemingly immortal enemy is always more frightening than lots of them, where they can screw each other up. The second is that the others may be missing, but not dead, and not locked inside the discovered animatronic. 23:24, February 1, 2015 (UTC) maybe scott's just trying to keep us all on are toes by only revealing one animatronic and keeping all the other animatronics a secret. --David Olvera (talk) 05:01, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Ie Did you notice the new animatronic on FNaF 3 is in this picture? Wrong section Hey, hey, just why there is "map" image in "Greenlight" section? Po prostu Buzzek (talk) 20:37, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :All fixed. I showed Psychobilly this message along the way. FredCat 01:45, February 5, 2015 (UTC) New Teaser What about the new teaser on Scottgames.com? BombingAnimatronic (talk) 22:37, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :A map for the Security Guard (speculation word right now) to learn the location and layout of "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" 30 years later. It's already posted, original and brightened, currently under "Greenlight" section of the Gallery. FredCat 22:56, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::they're probably just path ways the animatronic may take. --David Olvera (talk) 03:23, February 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, that would explain how Yellow Rabbit got in without have you aware of him in later nights. FredCat 11:41, February 6, 2015 (UTC) FNAF3 map released? If you look at Scott Cawthon's website (http://www.scottgames.com), you will see he updated it with an image that may be the new FNAF3 map. ----Wolfie25477 NEW IMAGE ON SCOTS SITE! Today I found new teaser for fanf3 on scotts site. It shows the map of fnaf 3. When bightened, It shows tunnells? http://i.imgur.com/nV6YAoS.png (sorry for bad spelling) 15:21, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, but it's already covered, like last week. FredCat 15:24, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Update?? HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO ADMINS? BedrockPerson :D 23:10, February 8, 2015 (UTC) um what do you want? --David Olvera (talk) 00:40, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Sorry let me specify, THE HISTORY SECTION! BedrockPerson :D 13:35, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Maybe they are vents? in a teaser image there is a screen with camara, doors or power, and ventilation. maybe it is vents Just a small tidbit If you go to the debugger console (again), the "I Remain" words were replaced by "CAM15'. What do you think is special with CAM15? 12:01, February 9, 2015 (UTC)Ian History Update? It looks like some stuff is missing from the history section, including the official trailer being released. PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:53, February 13, 2015 (UTC) 2017? The Bite of 87 took place in 1987, so this takes place in 2017? KassiasGrandiel (talk) 17:36, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :Indeed, "30 years later" proved it much. Also, Yellow Rabbit has a brain and a pair of eyes, which is little strange for them to stay alive after all of those times inside Animatronic's structure. FredCat 17:47, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::those are not a brain and pair of eyes those pair of eyes are just the costumes eyes same with the brain it's not an actual brain it is just there to scare people in the horror attraction --David Olvera (talk) 17:55, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :::I was referring to this theory... FredCat 17:57, February 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::yeah I know you were. --David Olvera (talk) 23:10, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yup... But at least I didn't shoving that theory down the article's throat without have Iris's permission. Otherwise, I am leaving here for good. FredCat 23:19, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Springtrap (new FNAF 3 character) theory: bight of 87 I have a theory. Based on the troll Scott recently sent out that FNAF 3 was hacked, there were some images. One had Springtrap. The other one had Sprintrap with a springtrap in his mouth. You know how springtraps are used to kill animals? Well I have a theory that Springtrap caused the bite of 1987. Tell me what you think. just, just go away --David Olvera (talk) 06:40, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, but this takes place in 2017, so he couldn't. KassiasGrandiel (talk) 04:24, February 18, 2015 (UTC) THE CONNECTION BETWEEN THE NEW ANIMOTRONIC AND MARIONETTE I MADE AN EPIC DISCOVERY!!!! IN FNAF 2 AT THE CUTSCENE AFTER YOU FINISH THE FOURTH NIGHT, YOU GET A CUTSCENE AND THE MARIONNETTE IS IN FRONT OF YOU BUT IF YOU LOOK CLOSER HIS EYES ARE GRAY........ THE NEW ANIMOTRONIC HAS GREY EYES...... THINK ABOUT IT! THE MARIONETTE MAY OR MAY NOT BE THE KILLER OR HAS POSSESED THE NEW ANIMOTRONIC. THIS IS JUST A THEORY DONT CALL ME CRAZY OR ANYTHING BUT PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT THIS. THANK YOU are you just making fun of the people who are like this. please tell me that's whats going on here. --David Olvera (talk) 21:18, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Seriously? Congrats, two things are alike. I have grey eyes so now I'm the puppet. Anyways. I don't have time for This. 00:30, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Wilson Wolf 1 Springtrap The new animatronic is "Springtrap" which has proof in Scott's post. As you know in the post some words are spelled incorrectly and have double letters. There is a double s which is the S then the p , r , i , n , g , t , r , a , p put the letters together and Springtrap. Have you heard about Shadow Bonnie in FNAF 2? Well I think that shadow figure is really Springtrap. 13:50, February 19, 2015 (UTC)Zech Noble My roblox user is "ScottishAmerican77" My PS4 is "exotria" Join Five Nights At Freddys Fans on Facebook 4-Way Connection Can you find all the "its me"s in here Hey, its me again and I have more about "Sringtrap" but this includes some other characters too. Let's start with Springtrap and Marionette. If you look at his eyes in his first scene in the FNAF 3 trailer they look like Marionette's eyes hmmm could he be Marionette. Now Springtrap and Bonnie. Well look at Springtrap's details very bunny like. If you don't agree just look at his ears. Now Springtrap and The Purple Guy. Well as you know already Purple Guy is the killer well take Springtrap he may be Phone Guy or Marionette. Marionette was killed by Purple Guy so is that is Marionette theres a connection but Phone Guy. As you know he died in FNAF 1 but we don't know who killed him yet. It could be Purple Guy and he could have been stuffed in Springtrap (Look at his head there is a brain) Marionette could have killed him (Music plays) but what you didn't expect is Springtrap killed Phone Guy. Whaaa, well yea it's just dumb but imagine it will fit right in and people will be like wow. 14:01, February 19, 2015 (UTC)Zech Noble Hacked Demo Why there's no info about this? Scott Cawthon himself published the game. User:Suminoma 17:20, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :It's a prank from Scott himself. FredCat 17:26, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Why there's no info about prank? Or it's like not important at all? User:Suminoma 17:31, February 21, 2015 (UTC)